1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of compartment component systems, particularly to modular belt pack systems.
2. Statement of the Problem
Belt packs, such as fanny packs, are widely utilized in ever increasing activities, such as running, hiking, skiing, skating and the like. The use of these packs allow the user to carry equipment, clothing, food, water and other supplies without the inconvenience of a full-sized back pack.
These belt packs normally consist of a one to two inch belt having a small pack stitched onto the belt. These packs may include several zippered compartments. Some earlier belt packs also include water bottle holders stitched directly onto the belt.
There presently are no practical belt pack systems that provide for freely interchangeable compartments on a belt. The user is limited to the existing compartments which may not be sufficient for every need or which may be superfluous for a desired activity. For instance, a user may desire a small compartment for one activity so as not to be constricted, while needing a larger compartment for another activity. Additionally, a user may desire water bottles for a strenuous activity which may not be necessary with another activity.
Another problem with existing belt pack systems is the rigid orientation of the compartments. Typically, the compartments are secured onto the belt so that the user must unbuckle the belt or rotate the pack in order to access the compartment. There are no known products at this time that will allow the user to secure compartments on the belt in any desired position and orientation to improve the access to the compartment or increase the comfort to the user.
Thus, a problem exists in prior art pack systems in the lack of selection, interchangeability, or rearrangability of modular components and with the rigid orientation of compartments. Additionally, even if there had been removable compartments in the past pack systems, these typically would have been attachable by snaps, belts, zippers, VELCRO or the like. All of these attachment devices are limited solutions as to the above describe problem as well as relatively expensive and heavy attachment devices. The simply has been no effective solution to the above-described problem prior to the present invention.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves this problem and others by providing a modular compartment pack system.
The modular compartment pack system of the present invention provides a belt with a plurality of interchangeable and rearrangeable compartment modules for selective use in the differing activities of the wearer.
The modular compartment pack system of the present invention provides a belt utilizing modular compartments secured thereon in various positions and orientations.
The modular compartment pack system of the present invention provides a belt having a component support surface that is substantially smooth.
The modular compartment pack system of the present invention provides the ability to reconfigure the modular pack system in a multitude of configurations.
These and other features of the present invention are disclosed in the ensuing description of the invention and in the drawings.